


I could live by the light in your eyes

by iwannabewithyou_unsafe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Olicity Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabewithyou_unsafe/pseuds/iwannabewithyou_unsafe
Summary: Felicity runs into an old flame while grocery shopping with Oliver and William. Some fluffiness ensues.





	I could live by the light in your eyes

…

A gift for @smoak-and-mirrors. I wasn't sure if your username is different on here. Let me know what it is, and I'll add that this is gift for you. From your Olicity Secret Santa, @iwannabewithyou-unsafe. It’s been a long time since I’ve written anything, but I hope you can enjoy it all the same : ). Happy Holidays!

…

Title from the song “I Choose You” by Sara Bareilles

… 

“Oh! Let’s get some stuff to make s’mores!” Felicity exclaimed.

“We’re also out of mint chip!” William added, excitedly.

“And popcorn, for the movie marathon tonight!” Felicity bounced on her heels ready to take off.

Sighing, Oliver couldn’t help the smile that somehow still managed to sneak up on him after all this time. The breathless chuckle that escaped him was no longer a surprise. “We need to get some real food too, remember? We should try to make it back with plenty of time for me to start dinner.”

“No problem! Let’s divide and conquer!” Felicity walked backwards in the main aisle as she added, “I’ll get the snack things! William, you help your dad!” With that, she turned away from them and skipped down the aisle.

Felicity found the graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows in record time. She was momentarily distracted by the cookie aisle and grabbed a container of Double Stuffed Oreos for good measure. She somewhat regretted not snagging the cart from Oliver when she started eyeing the candy section too. Felicity reluctantly turned away from the giant bags of gummy bears in search for popcorn. 

Unfortunately, when she found her favorite popcorn, the last box was all the way in the back of the very top shelf. Huffing out a sigh, she resituated the snacks in her arms and attempted to reach for the box, standing on the very tips of her toes. Getting nowhere, she contemplated just waiting for Oliver and William to find her. Maybe she should go find them, but what if someone takes the last box of her favorite popcorn?

“Felicity Smoak?” 

Felicity turned to face the owner of the unfamiliar male voice. The guy looked vaguely familiar, but she could not place him. She couldn’t quite get past the haze to recall how she knew him. “Uhh, hi….”

“Jake. Price.”

It took a minute for the haze to fall away, but then she remembered. “Oh, yeah! Jake.” Her excitement at having jogged her memory may have been a bit startling. “How have you been?”

Jake paused before responding, “I’ve been okay. Just trying to keep my head above water. How are you?”

Felicity took a deep breath, taking a moment to ponder the answer. It had been quite a while since someone had asked her that particular question. “I’m good. Happy. Really happy.” Her smile widened as her thoughts wandered to her new and wonderful family. She loved them so much.

“Good. I’m glad.” After a slightly awkward silence, Jake added, “Um, I’ve been meaning to reach out to you for the longest time, but always ended up chickening out. But I just wanted to apologize for how things ended between us. I was a jerk and a coward. I ghosted you, and I’m sorry. I should’ve treated you with the respect you deserved.”

“Thank you… It was a long time ago, but I still appreciate the sentiment. But things kind of worked out for me after all that, so I can’t complain.”

Jake chuckled softly. “Yeah, I saw the news. You’re a Queen now, right?”

“Yes. Well, sort of. I haven’t decided on the exact name change yet, but Queen will probably in there somewhere.” Felicity shrugged, tucking some hair behind her ear. She shifted a little awkwardly from one foot to the other, uncertain of how to end this unexpected encounter.

As if on cue, she noticed Oliver making his way down the aisle towards her with the half-filled cart in tow. She breathed a tiny sigh of relief and grinned at him. She could read the question in his eyes and silently promised to fill him in later.

Jake followed her gaze and turned in Oliver’s direction, while Felicity moved to her husband’s side, placing her stash of snacks into the cart. Her hand found its place on Oliver’s arm as she made introductions. “Jake, this is Oliver Queen, my husband. And the mayor, of course.” Her eyes met Oliver’s because she knew how much he loves it when she calls him “husband”. That loving look he reserves just for her was there again, sending butterflies aflutter. She didn’t know how he still managed to make her feel this way, but she hoped it never goes away.

“Hi, Mr. Mayor. Jake Price. It’s nice to meet you. “ Jake extended his hand for a handshake, which Oliver took it firmly. In that moment, Felicity was transported back to a different handshake that Oliver shared with one Ray Palmer, what seemed like ages ago.

“Good to meet you too, Jake.” Her Oliver seemed more secure now, compared to three years ago, especially in the knowledge that she chose him and he chose her and that they were choosing to spend the rest of their lives together.

“Jake and I knew each other a long time ago,” Felicity added helpfully.

A few more minutes of small talk passed, and then Jake said his goodbyes.

Once he was out of sight, Oliver looked at her curiously. “He seems like a nice guy. Anything I need to know about him?”

“I’ll tell you later. But right now, we really have to get going, remember?” She attempted to drag him by the arm, while he was still pushing the cart. She stopped them in front of the popcorn again. Pointing to the top shelf, she explained her predicament. “I couldn’t reach the last box up there but didn’t want to leave this aisle in case someone else got to it first. Thank goodness you got here.”

Chuckling, Oliver assured her, “I’ve got you.” And it was infuriating how effortlessly he reached the last box. It was also pretty hot, so she wasn’t really complaining.

“My hero!” Felicity exclaimed, popping up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. When their eyes met, things seemed to slow down, and they got a little lost in the moment. “I love you.” Her voice was so soft, the words meant only for him.

Oliver beamed down at her. His smile was almost blinding. “For getting the popcorn?”

“For everything,” she breathed.

“I love you sooo much,” he whispered. The emotion in his voice was hard to miss. He kissed her soundly.

When they finally remembered that they were standing in the middle of an aisle of a grocery store, they broke apart. Once the haze had cleared, Felicity wondered aloud, “Where’s William?”

“Hmm… Well, he’s supposed to be getting the mint chip ice cream, but he must’ve gotten distracted.”

“We better go find him. He’s sure to have found the candy aisle by now.” They started moving toward the main aisle again.

Oliver glanced at her, amused. “Yeah, I wonder where he learned that from.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. The candy aisle can be very persuasive all on its own,” Felicity replied nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders innocently.

“Uh-huh. Sure.” Felicity’s hands joined his on the cart handle to help him maneuver it. Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they rounded the corner, dropping a kiss in her hair.

…

Hours later, after too much food, several Christmas movies, and William’s inevitable sugar crash, Felicity filled Oliver in on how she knew Jake.

“I actually hadn’t thought about him in years. I didn’t even remember his name when I saw him today. Anyway, we’d been on a couple dates, and it felt like something might be there, so I wanted to explore it a little bit. But one day, he just stopped responding to my texts and phone calls. He just disappeared. No explanation. Nothing. Just radio silence. He had seemed like such a nice guy; it sucked that he was such a coward about this whole thing. I mean, I wasn’t emotionally attached or anything. I was just more upset because I wanted him to be a decent person and just be upfront with me. He could’ve just told me he wasn’t interested.” Though she had been crushed at the time, now as she was retelling it, she realized none of it mattered anymore.

“Jake was kind of an idiot. He has no idea what he missed out on,” Oliver said simply and earnestly. He pulled her a little bit closer to him on the couch, tucking her head under his chin, almost right over his heart.

“You know, everything actually worked out perfectly, because a few weeks later, you walked into my cubicle.”

“Best decision I ever made.”

Felicity smiled, snuggling closer to her husband. She was content. Maybe everything they had been through was leading up to this. Maybe they were always meant to end up here. Together. She knew now, with a bone-deep certainty, that this would be where they would always be. Together.


End file.
